A New Life
by tistarkoluv
Summary: *WARNING MPREG AND SLASH* Kurt Angle has a new life with the man he loves Dave Batista.


I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY!

Head to my main page on FF to see a BIG UPDATE!

* * *

Pairing: Dave/Angle

"One year ago I was on top of TNA. Do you know what I am now? A house wife, whose hours are way too much!" Kurt said to himself looking in the long mirror that hung from his wall. Straightening his clothes he closed his eyes and sighed a sudden out burst of crying filled his ears. "What is it now? I just changed and feed you twenty minuets ago."

"Kurt just keep getting ready, I got this one," said a voice as Kurt turned to see his husband Dave walk across the room and pick up their baby from it's crib "It's okay daddies here."

"Thank you," Kurt mouthed turning to straighten his tie. "Adam and John are going to be hear at six right?"

"Yup there, there," Dave said placing the now sleeping baby back into the crib. "Then we finally get our one night to together. I'm very glad Vince let me off tonight."

"Well your second anniversary only comes once a year you know," Kurt said walking up to Dave as he slid a hand down the man's tie. "I really have missed you Dave. It's been hard taking care of Paul jr. without you."

Hearing Paul's name Dave scrunched his face. He didn't want to name his baby that after his ex-best friend, but for his husband he gave into the name. "I'm sorry baby, I want to be here with you," Dave placed his hands on Kurt's waist before giving the smaller man a kiss on the cheek. "How can I make it up to you? Anything just tell me Kurt."

"Let's just have the best night of our lives. That's all I want, is to spend time with you," hearing a loud ring from the front of the hour Kurt headed out of the nursery before heading toward the front door, opening it slowly with a smile. "How is John and Adam Cena doing tonight?"

"Well Kurt you look very nice," John said with a smile grasping Adam's hand as they made their way into the home. "Where is Paul at?"

"Sleeping," said a voice as all three men turned to see Dave walking to greet them. "Now all the numbers are on the fridge and if you need anything just call.."

"And we will be there like lighting," Kurt said cutting off Dave. "Now two bottles are set in the fridge, just pop them in the microwave for 20 seconds and it will be ready for Paul."

"This isn't the first time we baby sit you know," Adam laughed sticking his tongue out at the men in front of him. "I'm just kidding Kurt, go out and enjoy your night. We will call if we need anything."

"Anything happens I'm coming after you two," Kurt mouthed feeling a large hand grab his hand as Dave began to lead him out the door. "Just make sure he is safe."

"We will Kurt," John said with a wave as he started to close the door. "Everything will be fine."

Thirty minuets later Kurt and Dave were now dinning on a pasta dinner. "I think I better call home Dave, something is telling me I should," Kurt said placing his fork own. "I can't eat till I do."

"Fine," Dave said reaching for his cell to hand to Kurt as a vibration shook his hand. He flipped open the phone as he stuck it to his ear. "Hello?"

Dave you have to get home!" said the voice on the other line. "Something has happened."

"What? What?" Dave asked sticking his hand in his pocket pulling out a 100 dollar bill placing it on the table, grabbing Kurt's confused hand rushing him out of the restaurant. "John what's going on?"

"Dave?" Kurt said as they got into Dave's car.

"Yeah, yeah I know where children's hospital is, we are on our way," Dave said hanging the phone up as he started up the car and began to drive. "How could this happen?"

"Dave?" Kurt said once more, this time more anxious then the other as Dave placed a finger over his mouth.

"He's sick Kurt," Adam and John took him to the hospital," Dave said his voice cracking making the man next to him want to cry. "Everything will be okay Kurt."

"How can this happen to our child Dave?" Kurt sobbed, bursting into tears as he buried his face into his hands. "Can't this car go any faster?"

Twenty minuets later Kurt and Dave were rushing in the emergency room seeing a crying John and Adam. Kurt froze before speaking. "Where is he?"

"Kurt...I…I'm sorry," John cried leaning over to Adam as cried into his shoulder.

"Where is he?" Kurt repeated looking up at Dave before looking back at the two men. "Where is my son?"

"He's dead Kurt," Adam said almost a whisper. "I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry."

"What?" Kurt said dropping to his knees.

"Kurt, Kurt, I'm right here just breath in and out," Dave said breaking Kurt from the trance as the man opened his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah I think I had a vision or something," Kurt said biting his lower lip as Dave began to push into him. "Dave I'm scared that might happen."

"What did you see Kurt?" Dave asked stopping his thrusting as he looked down into Kurt's blue eyes.

"I saw that the baby got sic and it died," Kurt cried covering his face as Dave leaned down to kiss at his neck.

"Kurt I won't ever allow that to happen to our child. Just believe me on this it will not happen!" Dave kissed Kurt's cheek only to have Kurt push his butt forward taking all of the dick in. "Uhh!"

"I believe you Dave," Kurt mouthed feeling the large man above him snap out of his trance of pleasure moving his hips forward, pushing Kurt harder into the bed each and every thrust. "Dave!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I'll slow down," Dave said stopping his thrusting as he looked down at Kurt. "I'm sorry baby."

"Don't' be sorry just go back to what you were doing," Kurt said feeling Dave thrust again his dick hitting his prostate sending pleasure down the man's body. "Right there Dave! Right there!"

"Right there Kurt?" Dave teased thrusting harder into his lover as the mattress began to move.

"Come on Dave harder," Kurt groaned closing his eyes as the man above him slammed in and out of him lasting several minuets till Kurt felt a liquid fill his butt before giving out a moan.

"Nine months," Dave said breathlessly leaning down as his and Kurt's lips met. "Nine months till the baby comes."

"Well I still have to wait to make sure I'm pregnant you know," Kurt laughed feeling Dave not want to stop the kissing as the two kissed the night away.


End file.
